The Boy Alter Story Movie
by Aluche69
Summary: Have you watched The Boy? Have you ever felt infantuated with Brahms? Have you ever imagined what would happen if Greta didn't stabbed Brahms? If not then this story might not be to your liking. L u k a W u k a N u k a


**Disclaimer** : The characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.

I've noticed that this is the first ever The Boy fanfiction that is going to be written here so please bear with me. If this is not your cup of tea then there is always the back or delete button. Also, I'm an amateur writer-- and that'll explain the mistakes in this fanfic. Feel free to point them out. I greatly appreciate constructive criticism.

The story picks up at the end where Greta comes back to the mansion

 **Greta**

He was scary.

The way he killed my ex boyfriend.

The way he knocked Malcolm out.

The way he haunted me in my stay at the Hershire mansion.

 _He scared me_.

Yet I can't help but be drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Even as my knees tremble, my hands shake and my heart beat a little too fast, I find myself standing infront of him. Infront of a man that I'm supposed to take care. Infront of a man who could snap my neck with the flick of his wrist.

"Greta.." He spoke my name in that terrible childlike voice of his as if he was still a child.

And I shivered.

Hot and pleasant tingles traveled down my spine and I could faintly feel my n'pples harden. I didn't know why I was getting aroused from our closeness. For all I know, I ran away from an abusive boyfriend just to be in the arms of a violent monster.

"Greta.." He spoke with need this time and nuzzled my neck, making me gasp out in surprise. His porcelain mask felt cold against my skin but that did nothing to ease up the fire that his voice ignited inside her. It fueled and fanned the flames, making my body burn up.

But my body still trembled with fear.

 _And raw desire._

"B-brahms." I tried to speak for the first time, his name rolling off my lips like honey. "T-time for bed."

Maybe it was because my voice was so soft that he didn't hear it because he pulled me into his embrace and I felt his tongue against my skin, making my core damp with my arousal. If it wasn't for all that happened, I might me offering my body to him right now.

"Brahms!" My voice was loud and clear this time and he stopped, pulling away to look at me. I didn't know where my courage had gone from but I wasn't about to let it all go to waste. "Time for bed Brahms!"

Thankfully, he listened this time and turned around but not before casting a wary glance at me. With a sigh, I followed. The journey to his room was short and there was a thick silence. The only sound was our footsteps and then, the sound of the door being opened added to it. We made out way inside and I flipped the switch open. He still gripped his weapon tight in his hand and that made my fear reappeared but I pushed it down, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Brahms. Put it down." I told him, my voice firm and hard. He did as he was told and slipped under the covers without any complaint. I couldn't help but exhaled in relief, expecting him to put up a fight but I was glad he didn't. Otherwise I wouldn't know how to fight a grown man with a supernatural strength.

Once he was settled down, I walked over to the side of the bed and fixed the covers on him, making sure he was tucked in nicely before I turned to leave.

Only to be stopped this time.

Brahms held my wrist, making my heartbeat spike up, and with the same childlike voice, he spoke again. "Greta. My good night kiss."

"Of course.." I murmured in reply and sat on the bed. Partly because my knees were tembling to his touch and I didn't want to collapse on the floor and partly because I just wanted to be near him, liking how his hold on me made my insides throb with hunger and need.

And that was what made me realize.

It might sound sick but maybe I just wanted to get laid and take a break from abstinence. With my ex boyfriend dead and Malcolm out cold, Brahms was the only choice I have.

 _The only dangerous choice I'd choose._

With that in mind, I leaned down to kiss his cold porcelain lips softly at first. I think he was hungry too because not too long after our first contact, he made the move and deepened out kiss until I was full out kissing him in such a lewd manner.

It was weird. Kissing his cold mask but it was soon forgetten when he rose up to a sitting position, his hands roaming my still clothed body.

Not that it would stop my body from feeling him. His touch was hot and hurried as if he couldn't wait to feel all of me.

As if I was his new toy and he was very excited to play with. I was too.

 _Excited. Aroused. Needy._

With my hands buried in his hair, I tugged his soft locks gently when he trailed those cold lips down the column of my neck.

His hands?

They were already in my shirt, pushing up my bra to cup my soft moans and flick on the sensitive n'pple there. It felt so good to be touched that I moaned. I moaned out loud as a silent encouragement for him to follow his instincts and take me.

And he did.

 _Like a beast in a mating heat._

It was short. Yes. Sorry! I wanted to see how my readers would react! Please review. Thank you for reading!


End file.
